Women's Choice
by PunkBettie
Summary: Journalist Bella Swan has been drafted to write the Women's Choice: Porn Stars of the Month article. What happens when she meets Mr. Sex God one day and Clark Kent the next?
1. The Email

A new little something I came up with. I hope you like.

**Summary**: Journalist Bella Swan has been drafted to write the Women's Choice Porn Stars of the Month article. What happens when she meets Mr. Sex god one day and Clark Kent the next?

* * *

><p><em>1. The Email<em>

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…"

To: I. Swan

From: R. Hale

Subject: Article on hottest porn stars in "women's porn"*

And you just won this week's unwanted story!

Congrats!

No excuses. I need this article by the end of the month. You have to thoroughly explain the appeal of these performers. Write down their basic information (likes, hobbies, etc.), also: how they like the industry, what makes them appealing to women and main focus on their movies.

Here is the list of men and women you must interview, and your appointment dates, locations and times. I know you won't disappoint. Also, blame Lauren for this; she threw you under the bus with this one.

Peter Eater (Mr. Aaron to you) – Tuesday: 3:30PM, Café Moon

Ally Berry – Wednesday: 11AM, Margarita's Breakfast

Vicky Sticky (Mrs. Hunter) – Wednesday: 6:30PM, L'pétale de Rose

James Hunter (director) – Thursday: 9AM, Yolks on You

Tyler Dean – Thursday: 12:30PM, Café Tiffany's

Mike Hawk – Friday: 12PM, Café Moon

Tony Andrews – Friday: 8:30PM, Cullen Pub

Have fun!

Rosalie Hale, Editor and Chief of Women's Choice Magazine & Website

P.S. All is on the WC so don't be afraid to go for the fancy food.

"Oh, no, god no…" I mutter some more.

Oh, fuck. Not _this_ article.

* * *

><p>Should I continue... or...?<p>

Nah, I'll continue.


	2. Peter Eater

**Summary**: Journalist Bella Swan has been drafted to write the Women's Choice Porn Stars of the Month article. What happens when she meets Mr. Sex god one day and Clark Kent the next?

* * *

>Peter Eater<p>I put on my best face.<p>

A part of me didn't want to get out of my car. I mean, really. I don't do interviews. I write feminist pieces for the magazine. I write real stuff, stuff that matters.

Porn stars do not matter.

I _swear_ I'm going to kill Lauren for this.

I took a deep breath, opened my car door, and mentally put on my big girl panties. It was time to do this. I quickly swung my bag over my shoulder and checked my reflection on the car window.

_Oh hey Frizzy Locks, we meet again_.

As confidently as I could, I walked into Café Moon. It was a quaint little place, very homely and Tinkerbelle-like. The whole place was wide open, green vines hanging from the white walls, French doors, and ceilings. People were seated in the white metal chairs while waitresses buzzed around delivering scones and coffee. On top of the buzz of conversations, a catchy song played from the speakers. WC really didn't spare any expense for this one.

Fuck everything.

A blonde waitress with a semi-panicked expression approached me, scones, coffee and all. "Excuse me, may I help you?"

"Reservations under Swan for WC,"

"Ah, Mr. Aaron is already seated, first table outside the French door on your right. Your waitress should be there shortly." On short breath later, she was gone.

I blinked and carefully walked toward the door, barely avoiding waitresses and patrons alike. On the first table sat Mr. Aaron. Last night I did some, ahem, _research_, and holy shit, he was hotter in person. He didn't need to tell me anything about why he's appealing to women, I already knew. Not only were his facial features fucking hot, but so was his cock. It had been made into thirteen different toys, it was popular. And that ass! Oh my shit, he had the ass of gods. But I couldn't mention that. I also couldn't mention an autograph for yours truly…

I cleared my throat, "Mr. Aaron?"

His eyes turned to me and holy crap I could already see his hips thrusting.

_Fucking focus, Bella_…

"Ms. Swan," he smiled. "I've heard so much about you from Ms. Hale."

"Likewise, so nice to meet you," I quickly sat down and held my hand out, ready for the shake.

We exchanged pleasantries and ordered our coffee drinks of choice.

"So, may we start the interview?" I asked.

"Absolutely… I'd also like to announce something, if that's okay."

"Oh, yeah, sure, just let me set the recording APP up."

I quickly took my notepad, pen, and phone out of my bag and neatly set them on the white table. I unlocked the phone, clicked on the microphone and pressed play.

Peter cleared his throat, "Well, I'm quitting the porn industry, as a performer anyway."

Fuck me… please, before you quit, fuck me.

"Uh, oh, how did you come up with that conclusion, if you don't mind my asking…?"

"Well, I met a girl, her name's Charlotte, and I want to marry her. Believe it or not, I'm a traditional man, and I want to do everything right with her."

"How sweet," I smiled.

A hint of pink bloomed in his cheeks. He was quite adorable, actually.

"Anyway, I'm sure you have a ton to ask."

"Oh, yes, let's see…"

I asked and he answered. I wrote down the little details that couldn't be recorded, his expression, and enthusiasm, basically him. The story quickly formed in my head and Peter was more than willing to help out. Lucky son of a bitch, this Charlotte was.

* * *

><p>Well, chapter two. As the list goes on, the chapters get longer, I promise.<p>

All links (music, outfits, etc.) are on my Tumblr blog, which you can find on my "bio" page.

**_Also, please review!_**


	3. Ally Berry

**Summary**: Journalist Bella Swan has been drafted to write the Women's Choice Porn Stars of the Month article. What happens when she meets Mr. Sex God one day and Clark Kent the next?

* * *

><p>Margarita's Breakfast was this real fancy Mexican place that catered to the best suits in town. The breakfast food was amazing and so were the drinks. And right now, a drink is exactly what I needed.<p>

Ally Berry, or Alice, was… crazy. Not ten minutes into the conversation and she was on a role. It's like the girl sweats happiness and shits rainbows, it was ridiculous. I don't know how many times I was tempted to excuse myself, but I couldn't do it. It took ten to fifteen minutes to get Alice to talk about the interview. She would always get distracted and start a new conversation on whatever. That'd be a good time if I wasn't trying to do my damn job. If I even attempted to excuse myself now, it would take a whole hour just to calm her down. And fuck this; I was not staying at Margarita's Breakfast for two fucking hours.

"So, Bella, please tell me more about yourself."

"Um, there's not much to tell. I'm sure Ms. Hale sent you the email about me."

"Of course she did, but that's so not you. I can see it Bella, we're going to be fantastic friends." She smiled.

_Eh_?

"Uh, well, I'm twenty-five; I grew up in a small town…"

"Want to go shopping? I can see a few places further down the street."

"Uh, Alice, we really need to finish the interview –"

"We will! I promise. Come on Bella, what will a little girl time cost you? If anything, it'll cost WC!" she laughed.

I sighed. I guess she was right. I hesitantly shrugged my shoulders, causing Alice to squeal loudly. With the company credit card, I played for breakfast and we set out to find some clothes.

Alice decided to walk into this fancy boutique that, truthfully, I would never be caught dead in. Once inside, she turned into the energizer bunny, picking different things off the racks and constantly asking if they looked okay. I was very unenthusiastic, I had a busy day, not only did I have another interview tonight, but I had to start the story so I could have it polished by the deadline.

Alice picked a tight, green dress off the rack and started examining the fabric, "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, uh, hold on…" I took out my phone from my bag and quickly pressed the record button as soon as it was unlocked.

"Well, Ms. Berry, what do you think makes you so attractive to our readers?"

"Well, I do women's porn, Ms. Swan," she said in a professional tone, "I'm appealing because I feel like I'm real. When I got into this business, I didn't want to act. I take pleasure from my partners, I find that connection. I think my fan base can see that. They want to get off on what's real. I'd like to think I'm real." She chuckled, "No one wants to take pleasure from a fake moan or a fake sigh."

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Shopping, it's a good therapy, Ms. Swan." She giggled at her tone.

Alice led me to the dressing room with arms full of clothes. She sat me down directly in front of a dressing room and started talking. For an hour and a half I asked questions, and she answered them… while trying on about thirty-two outfits, asking opinions, and enquiring about matching shoes.

She was fucking Hurricane Irene.

Hurricane _Alice_, more like it…

"I'm almost done, I swear!" she yelled from behind the dressing room door.

"Alice, I really need to go, I was supposed to be out of here an hour ago."

"Okay, okay, just hold on!"

Alice kicked the dressing room door open, and walked out with a huge pile of clothes on her arms. She smiled at me and headed over to the cashier. As her items were being bagged, she turned to me.

"So, want to get a coffee after this? I know this awesome place –"

"Alice! Although I appreciate the offer, I was supposed to be gone hours ago. This was an interview for work. I'm very late, and I need to go. Good day to you." I huffed.

I started walking toward the door, but a small hand on my wrist stopped me. I turned around to see a big pair of baby-blue's staring at me. She was like a kitten…

"At least let me explain… then I'll let ya' go, promise."

She quickly let go of me, grabbed her bags and started rushing us towards the door.

"Our cars are a good block away, please start talking."

"Well… in a business like this, the only friends you really have are in the industry… and they're bitches! Pretentious prom queens who compete for fame and porn glory. This is the first time I've had a friendly lunch with a girl. I would really like to stay friends…"

She looked at me with her kitten eyes again. I mean… she made me late, and she was so distracted, and ruined my afternoon, and…

"Fine, fine, you have my number, call me whenever." I grumbled.

* * *

><p>Real life always gets in the way of writing, but since this is just something I do to get rid of writer's block, I can't always update right away. But I will eventually, I won't leave this one hanging, promise.<p>

Reviews always get me to write a bit faster, too... just putting that out there...


	4. Vicky Sticky

**Summary**: Journalist Bella Swan has been drafted to write the Women's Choice Porn Stars of the Month article. What happens when she meets Mr. Sex God one day and Clark Kent the next?

* * *

><p>By the time I got home from my brunch turned lunch turned shopping trip with Alice, it was already mid-afternoon. I had dinner with Ms. Sticky at six thirty, and now I was rushing to get my interview details in a perfect outline so I can put it all together later.<p>

I felt bad for Alice, though. Like a puppy… she just wanted a friend and who am I, Isabella Swan: Loner Extraordinaire, to deny her friendship? I should be happy someone wants to be my friend. My life was lonelier than I ever thought it would be. Well, aside from my cat Snacks and Rosalie… and my parents. After college, all my friends and I went our separate ways. Others went on with school, others moved, and others just lost touch. The only real friend I had was Rosalie, the woman who has stuck by me since I was a stupid freshman and she was an already well-rounded junior.

She was there when I got my heart broken, she was there when my father got sick, and she was there to ease me into Women's Choice when I was not only desperate for a job, but desperate for a place of my own. She's been my solid rock, and I'd like to think I'm hers too. Adding Alice to the pack couldn't hurt. In fact, it'd make our nights crazier judging from how my day went.

When I finished the outline, it was already six. I rushed to the bathroom and took the fastest shower ever. I did my make up simple, not having enough time for anything else, and then started dressing. I chose a black, fitted cocktail dress with matching pumps. Oh, and of course my power-panties. You can't meet women like Vicky Sticky without wearing the panties that give you the most confidence. My hair was a bit more difficult. After drying it, I straightened it as fast as I could. Unfortunately it doesn't always work that way, so I had to take my time with each strand of hair. Once that was done, I grabbed a small purse and a nice, warm coat and bolted for the door.

I arrived at the restaurant right on the dot at six thirty. When I entered, I gave my name and was briskly escorted inside to a table near a huge window overlooking the ocean. As I was getting situated in my seat, I could see the scrutiny behind Vicky's eyes.

_Well, fuck that bitch; don't roll your eyes at me…_

"Hello! I'm Ms. Swan, very nice to meet you Mrs. Hunter." _Winning smile, Bella, give her your winning smile_.

"Hi."

"Ah… should we order? I heard that the steak here is divine."

"I'm a vegetarian, Ms. Swan."

"Oh… I'm so sorry, I read your bio a few nights ago, it never said anything…"

"Oh, so I assume you Googled me? Found my Wikipedia page?"

"No, Mrs. Hunter, I read the bio that you provided…"

"Well, I didn't write it!"

"Okay, I'm sorry… A salad it is."

This bitch was fucking insane… and she fucking looked it too. Victoria Hunter was a wild looking woman. She was tall, her red hair was long, curly, and crazy, her boobs were fucking huge, her wide, jade eyes were masked by heavy eye makeup, and small, puffy lips had that certain bitch grimace that girls used too often. She looked like the mean girls I knew in college except for the fake tits.

Victoria refused to pick up the menu; she just kept sipping her pink cosmopolitan while I threw suggestions at her. What a pretentious fuck. When she agreed to some soup and a salad, I was already pissed. I ordered myself a scotch, the steak, and a side. When my drink arrived, I eagerly drank it down.

The rest of the night continued. This interview almost took as long as the one with Alice. Victoria liked to insult, shoot down, and belittle. She was an old-school bully. It was not only frustrating, but great. I don't think Victoria realized that what she throws at me will be reflected in the article. My job is to write about what I know. And what I know about Victoria "Vicky Sticky" Hunter, is that she is a mega bitch.

* * *

><p>Review and I'll write faster!<p>

And find time to write!


End file.
